We outline a broad program of research into cybersickness. In Phase I we will conduct a single fractional factorial experiment to determine the feasibility of generating data from an omega squared analyses to be entered into a trade-off model such as Isoperformance. The Phase I empirical study will be conducted using self-report of sickness as the main dependent variable, although related (and more objective dependent variables) will also be obtained. The determinants of cybersickness, including equipment configurations, human adaptation factors, schedule of exposures, and individual differences in susceptibility will be varied and studied. Phase II, if awarded, will continue this plan including those exploring response surfaces (Williges, 1981) and ultimately produce a software database that may be used by manufacturers, engineers, developers and other users of VR systems, in order to specify and achieve low levels of cybersickness. This - software will be deliberately interactive so that the database can be modified as new features in VR come on the market and these findings can be incorporated into the model. In Phase III we plan to develop, market and sell the Isoperformance software and database to the VR industry to provide tradeoff analyses among the various cybersickness determinants. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Biomedical uses of virtual reality for mission rehearsal of complicated surgical procedures, therapeutic uses (phobias, memory loss, rehabilitation from closed head trauma), and broad training of biomedical personnel will be much safer and cost effective if cybersickness incidence and severity were predictable and if a data analytic model to trade off the major determiners could be developed.